


“Don’t Do This”

by pan_space_ranger



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_space_ranger/pseuds/pan_space_ranger
Summary: Hunk and Lance are cornered by the galra  and Lance finds a way to save Hunk. (A dialogue prompt)





	“Don’t Do This”

Hunk grips Lance’s shoulders tightly and looks at him with pure desperation in his eyes. “Don’t do this Lance! Please don’t do this!” He begs him as tears put down his face. 

Lance shakes his head grimly. “It’s the only chance we’ve got at one of us getting out of here Hunk and you know it.” He says and looks his best friend dead in the eye. “Hunk you have to promise to tell my mama how much I love her and how sorry I am for leaving her like this.” He says. 

Hunk shakes his head as tears rapidly drip down his grimy cheeks. “No Lance! You can’t do this! You have to make it out of here too! I won’t let you do this!” He sobs and tries to hold Lance back. 

Lance breaks free of Hunk’s grip and gives his buddy one last smile. “Hunk, you have to run bud. You gotta make it out of here for the team and for me. Make sure you deliver my message to my mama.” He says then bolts out of narrow ravine that he and Hunk were hiding in and runs toward the galra that have been closing in on them.

Lance whoops and makes as much noise as possible to draw all the attention toward him as he makes his way to the top of a very steep and unstable pile of boulders. He glances back at the ravine to make sure that Hunk has begun his escape before turning back to face the charging swarm galra who not only wield their own weapons but also have the yellow and blue bayards in their possession. 

Lance waits until the galra are close enough and Hunk has made it a safe distance away then shifts all of his weight to one side of the boulder he stands on. He is vaguely aware of the feeling that he’s falling through the air as the pile gives out from underneath him. 

His vision is a swirling mess of galra faces rushing toward him and visions of boulders tumbling down around him as his body hurled downward with the force of the falling rocks. He can’t tell if the screams he hears are from the galra being crushed by the boulders or his own as he himself is pinned down beneath a crushing weight. He distantly feels his lion cry out in anguish before his world fades to black. 

Hunk manages to make it back to his lion before breaking down info sobs. He explains the sacrifice that Lance made to the team and they agree to go back and search the rubble for Lance but Allura insists that Hunk go to the medical bay and get healed up first. Hunk protests but is quickly convinced that he will need to be at his full strength in case he needs to dig Lance out. 

Hunk falls out of the Cyropod a few varga later. The team climbs into their respective lions and heads out to search for Lance. Hunk prays that somehow Lance is still alive. 

Lance prays that he could find a way to get himself out from under the boulder that is crushing him. He doesn’t know how long he has been stuck there or how long it’ll take for the team to find him if they even will. He just hopes he will be able to hold on to see if they are able to find him.


End file.
